


You're not a failure, but anyway I love you

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun whines a lot, Chanyeol needs to take a shit lowkey, Discording with Chanyeol and Jongdae, Fluffy, Gaming, Kyungsoo is there to comfort him, League of Legends - Freeform, M/M, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Chanyeol: “Call me when Baekhyun’s done whining to Kyungsoo. I gotta take a shit.”Where Baekhyun loses a game of League of Legends and turns to Kyungsoo for comfort, and Jongdae and Chanyeol sigh because this happens way too often with them on Discord call.





	You're not a failure, but anyway I love you

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this after I lost a good ten consecutive games on AOV which, if you guys didn't know, is basically a mobile LOL. Anyway I am by no means a gamer and I've never played LOL but apparently Baekhyun does so. Here we are and enjoy :)

Defeat. The sound of it felt heavy in Baekhyun’s ears, and the adrenaline he felt only served to accent the ache in his head. 

“Well. Gg guys.” Baekhyun heard Chanyeol sigh in his headset. “Another round, or…?”

Jongdae groaned. “How the hell did we lose that? We were doing so well.”

“I swear, we need to get a full team on this thing. Playing with randoms stresses me out.” 

Baekhyun swiveled his chair around and grabbed Kyungsoo, who had been quietly reading behind him, pulling him onto his lap. “Kyungsooooo…”

“F--Baekhyun, _christ._ ”

Jongdae: “Here we go again.”

Chanyeol: “Call me when Baekhyun’s done whining to Kyungsoo. I gotta take a shit.”

Baekhyun was pretty sure his headset was turned up enough that Kyungsoo could hear it, and he settled it around his neck before pouting. “Baby…”

“Mhm.”

“Kyungsoooo.”

“What, did you lose again?”

“Don’t say something like that.” Baekhyun bit his lip. “...would you still love me if I was a failure?”

Jondae’s voice came quietly from the headset. “God, I cannot with you sometimes."

“Baekhyun. You’re not a failure for losing a match in League of Legends.”

“But…”

Kyungsoo peered over Baekhyun’s shoulder at the screen. “Anyway, if anyone’s a failure it would be Chanyeol. Two kills for six deaths? I’m honestly not surprised you guys lost.”

Chanyeol from the headset: “Hey!”

Jongdae: “I thought you were taking a shit.”

Chanyeol: “I just wanted to know if Kyungsoo was going to talk shit again and he never fails to disappoint.”

“You’re not surprised we lost?” Baekhyun’s lip quivered. 

“That’s not what I meant, Baek.” Kyungsoo pecked his lips and then his forehead, his expression soft. “I’ll love you no matter what. But you’re not a failure. Just win the next game and call it redemption, okay?”

“Okay…” Baekhyun tightened his arms around Kyungsoo and nuzzled into his neck. After a moment of cuddles, he swiveled the chair back. “Okay! Rejuvenized!”

“You ready now?” Jongdae’s voice greeted him when he put his headset back on. 

“Yeah. Let’s win.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” 

“Uhm… Baek…” Kyungsoo turned in his lap. “Are you going to let me go back to the bed?”

Baekhyun shook his head and kissed him. “You’re my lucky charm. I gotta get redemption, and I’m not taking any chances.”

There was the smile he loved. So cute. His most favorite person in the world. Baekhyun was so lucky. “Okay, then,” Kyungsoo said, and turned back to watch the screen.

“Gross,” said Jongdae.

“No PDA on call,” said Chanyeol.

“Love you guys too,” said Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Aight I decided not to italicize ChanChen's dialogue lol it kept bothering me


End file.
